Emily's Clique III: Edna Joins the Clique
Emily's Clique III: Edna Joins the Clique is a Peppa Pig special. It is the third episode to focus on Emily's clique. Summary Following Lisa Fox's death in Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear, Emily and her clique set out to find a new member to replace her. Transcript *Emily Elephant: (sighs) I miss Lisa. *Elizabeth Pig: I agree... *Brianna Bear: Even more... *Elizabeth: But hey! You know we could find a new member to replace her! I hear the funfair is in town! (Emily, Elizabeth and Brianna enter the funfair) *Brianna: This place is so cool! *Emily: Maybe we'll see Mr. Potato! *Pedro Pony: (is seen talking to Peppa) ...And now, I'm a member of Emily's clique! *Peppa Pig: That does sound nice, but... (spots Emily and her clique) ...Oh no! That's all I need! *Emily: Relax, Peppa. We're not here to be mean to you. *Brianna: We're just here to find a new member of our clique. *Peppa: Oh. Carry on. (leaves with Pedro) (an arrow flies out of nowhere, targeting Peppa, but she doesn't notice and misses) *Emily: So how are we gonna find a new member for our clique in this large crowd? *Elizabeth: I'm sure we'll find one soon. *Edna Elephant: Did someone say they needed a new member for their clique? *Emily: Um...yes. Yes I did. *Edna: Well, I COULD join, but on one condition: you spend an entire funfair day with me, and help me win every funfair game I want to play, and I'll join your little clique. *Emily: Fine. Let's go, clique! *Edna: (clears throat) *Emily: And Edna! (Emily and her clique follow Edna as they go on the ferris wheel, and then the helter skelter) *Edna: Break! (they all take a break at a table) *Peppa: Hey girls! How's your sea...hey, who's that? *Edna: Sorry, did I not introduce myself? My name is Edna Elephant. *Emily: Ah. Nice to meet you, Edna. My name is Emily Elephant. *Peppa: Well, enjoy yourselves. (another arrow flies out of nowhere, but Peppa still doesn't notice and misses it again) *Edna: Okay, time to resume our fun! (Emily and her clique once again follow Edna as they help her win funfair games) *Emily: This won't be so bad, everyone knows winning is fun! *Edna: With you guys around, it's like the phrase "winning isn't everything" never existed! (Emily and her clique continue to have fun with Edna) *Emily: (throws a ball right in the middle of the bottles in the ball throwing game) First try! *Edna: Woo! Way to go, Emily! *Brianna: Great job, Emily! *Elizabeth: You're the best! (at the break area) *Emily: (catches a breath) That was fun! *Elizabeth: I agree! *Brianna: Even more! *Edna: I'm glad you had a great time with me! So I get to join your clique? *Emily: A promise is a promise, and we DID help you win at all those games. *Edna: Then I'm in. (high fives Emily, then Elizabeth, and last Brianna) *Peppa: Hey, girls, how was your day? *Emily: We had so much fun! We now have a new member, Edna! *Peppa: Yay, Edna! Welcome to Emily's clique! (yet another arrow flies towards Peppa, though this time it hits her) *Emily, Elizabeth, Edna, Brianna, and Peppa: (gasps) (camera zooms to show who was firing the arrow all along: the Butler) *Butler: YOU OWE AN APOLOGY, PEPPAAAA!! *Peppa: Hey, yoooou... Trivia *'Running gag': The Butler attempting to hit Peppa with an arrow, though she doesn't notice and misses until the end of the episode *The gasp sound effect from the canon episode "Muddy Puddles" is reused at the end of this episode. *This episode is not in any way related to the episode Edna Elephant. *Though Lisa Fox does not appear in this episode due to her unseen death in Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear, she is mentioned in this episode where her aforementioned death is mentioned. *The ending is a reference to the Adventure Time episode "Princess Potluck", as well as the Butler attempting to hit Peppa with his arrows throughout the episode. Category:Emily's Clique Category:Episodes focused on Emily's clique Category:Specials Category:Fanon Specials